


Bulletproof

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Minseok dedicou sua vida à História, aprendendo e passando seus conhecimentos adiante. E por isso jamais conseguiria ficar parado assistindo ela se repetir.Batalharia por sua nação, se tornaria parte daquilo que tanto amava.[XIUHAN] [ANGST] [GUERRA CIVIL]





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Ano passado, nos dois dias de votação para presidente, fui às urnas ouvindo a música que mais combinava com tal momento: Troubled Times do Green Day. Quando saiu o resultado e soubemos da desgraça que fomos metidos, eu realmente senti medo.  
Esse ano, logo após a posse do nosso dito presidente, me veio uma ideia para plot inspirada tanto na música do Green Day quanto nas merdas que começaram a ocorrer em poucos dias de posse. Mas só com os recentes acontecimentos é que me veio realmente a inspiração para escrever. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**BULLETPROOF**

Os estrondos eram ensurdecedores, deixavam o vazio de ondas sonoras pelo abalo e fazia o chão estremecer. Estava surdo momentaneamente, capaz só de ouvir um zunido irritante em sua cabeça que a fazê-lo ficar tonto, perdido como se estivesse cego. Minseok viu somente a densa fumaça a cercá-lo, inalando-a e sofrendo com uma crise de tosse até que suas vias se acostumassem.

Outro estrondo.

Olhou de um lado para o outro em procura. Havia tantas pessoas, em maioria adultos. Andavam lado a lado com Minseok, cada um com algo em mãos para proteção. A guerra estava no ápice, a destruição estendeu o véu por sobre o centro da cidade e não deixou nada além de uma imagem lamentável de como era. Os carros estavam inutilizados, em maioria sobre as chamas furiosas que os consumiam. Vidros quebrados espalhados por todo o asfalto cortavam os pés daqueles menos despreparados, e fazia com que deixassem um rastro de sangue pelo caminho em que andavam, a denunciar-lhes a localização para os homens do Estado.

Uma guerra civil que se alastrava por mais de um mês. Semanas incessantes resumidas a dor, sofrimento, esperança, resistência. Grupos rebeldes unidos contra o governo que a passos rápidos destruía um país afundado na lama mais profunda e espessa, levando uma nação inteira composta por milhares e milhares de pessoas.

Ultrapassaram o título de “Tempos Difíceis” — há muito não podiam mais chamar disso. Testemunhavam agora tempos horríveis, que no futuro, quando fosse contado para todos como parte da História, não passaria sequer a metade de tudo aquilo que estavam vivenciando, criando e destruindo.

O coração de Minseok batia forte no peito, tornando-o ofegante. A adrenalina circulava por suas veias, conduzida pelo desespero; era o que o mantinha em pé, apesar do cansaço. Suava muito — os cabelos acastanhados a grudar no rosto e orelhas —, consequência do corpo a atingir os trinta e oito graus criado pelo esforço físico de suas pernas a correr e seu corpo a se chocar contra alguns dos policiais perfeitamente equipados, deixando as cicatrizes de sua luta.

Estava no coração do Estado, cenário das maiores manifestações que tornaram-se batalhas a partir do momento em que os privaram de buscar por seus direitos, buscar por mudanças. O distrito estava em desordem. A Morte caminhava com seu cavalo prateado por cada avenida, rua ou travessa, e levava consigo àqueles de classe social desafortunada e os homens fardados. A maioria das famílias fugiram para áreas neutras, contudo muitas não foram capazes de deixar suas casas.

Minseok manteve-se parado, estático por encontrar-se perdido em meio a confusão. A última granada o desestabilizou. Alguns corriam em sua direção, fugindo do que houvesse mais a frente. Outros iam em frente, armados apenas por barras de ferro, poucos tendo a sorte — quiçá fosse azar — de encontrar uma arma de fogo.

Outra explosão.

O som forte seguido por um grito e por choro despertaram Minseok de sua lacuna psicológica. Passou os olhos por tudo ao seu redor, e encontrou somente fumaça e mais fumaça a cobrir como neblina boa parte da rua. Então direcionou o olhar para os prédios, notando de onde vinha o som do choro.

O gosto amargo subiu sua garganta, o peito a se apertar com força. Sobre o parapeito de uma janela havia o corpo debruçado de uma mulher. Ao lado dela, um menino — que não deveria passar dos doze anos de idade — segurava um bebê no braço enquanto balançava o cadáver com a mão livre, sua lógica bloqueada ao vivenciar a morte da mãe e sua mente insistindo para que continuasse a chamá-la.

Não era a primeira e não seria a segunda vez que testemunhava tal imagem. Já tinha visto antes mesmo de tudo acontecer. Homens e mulheres a serem mortos a sangue frio e deixados a céu aberto como se não fossem nada. Crianças com inocência roubada. Os ditos a estarem no poder banalizando e dando justificativas pela assassinato de pessoas que batalhavam dia após dia por sobrevivência.

Não era a primeira. No entanto, ainda doía.

Por motivos como este que Minseok juntou-se a luta. Antes pensava que a guerra silenciosa contra o governo seria o suficiente, afinal, foi graças a isso que estava ali junto aos demais. Todavia, não podia mais ficar parado. Como um professor de História, não tinha o autocontrole de manter-se a escondida e ver tudo aquilo que aprendeu e lecionava acontecer novamente. Não era covarde em ver seu país ruir diante de seus olhos e não lutar por ele.

Juntou-se a Resistência, foi em busca de justiça. Lado a lado com seus iguais e ideais, iam todos os dias às ruas, colocavam suas vidas e de suas família em risco em prol do futuro da nação que restaria para viver. Tornaram aqueles 40 dias em uma grande manifestação que só acabaria quando o último deles fosse morto.

Passado seus segundos de paralisia emocional, Minseok voltou a prosseguir em frente ao fogo. Mesmo com a visibilidade abaixo de trinta por cento, era capaz de ver a realidade. O exército trouxe os cachorros e as armas de fogo, diminuíram a chance de irem até o Palácio. Havia feridos e muitos mortos, precisavam recuar.

Minseok adentrou o círculo às cegas, nuvens escuras da queima de carros e das granadas. Seu corpo sofria com a inalação, deixando-o zonzo. O desespero aumentou conforme não achava seu namorado, metido na linha de frente com outras dez pessoas a carregar Coquetel Molotov. Ao encontrar tantos corpos de companheiros espalhados pela via, temeu achar Lu Han na mesma situação.

Perdeu sua lógica assim como o garotinho que ainda tentava fazer a mãe acordar. Minseok gritou por Lu Han, lágrimas a embaçar sua visão, fazendo seus olhos secos pelo clima arderem em contato com o líquido salgado. A voz tornou-se embargada, uma bola de medo dificultava-lhe a respiração e o faz gaguejar.

Rodou em torno de si mesmo, soltando a todo pulmão o nome daquele que amava, implorando a qualquer entidade que o ouvisse para que ele estivesse bem. Seu chamado era ocultado pelos gritos e o som dos tiros a ecoar por quilômetros de distância, era dado a prova de que jamais seria ouvido.

A garganta doía. Após tanto tempo exposto à toxinas, as narinas ardendo, passou a ter uma crise de tosse capaz de dar-lhe o suave gosto de ferro. As lágrimas faziam o borralho sujar mais seu rosto oleoso e molhado, o deixava igual as roupas rasgadas e encardidas de terra e pólvora.

Ao ver Lu Han correr em sua direção junto de outras quatro pessoas — a máscara a protegê-lo a cobrir-lhe metade do rosto —, a desesperação denunciando que estavam a fugir, Minseok conseguiu parar de hiperventilar. Tranquilizou-se de que o outro não estivesse sido capturado.

Lu Han aproximou-se a braços abertos e acolheu o namorado neles assim como esse o fez, ambos a suspirar aliviados por se verem outra vez. Embora soubessem que deveriam se apressar, tiraram aquele momento para sentirem um ao outro, agradecendo a Deus por manterem-se juntos. Era como se pudessem ouvir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro a sincronizar em com a aproximidade, deixando claro que não estavam sozinhos.

Várias pessoas iam de encontro, esbarravam durante o tumulto nos dois homens parados abraçados a sentir o calor um do outro e os empurravam de qualquer jeito, os separando. Lu Han abaixou a máscara e beijou rapidamente os lábios do namorado. Agradecia por poder senti-los novamente depois de ver milhares de seus colegas ser abatidos como cordeiros pelos homens-marionetes do governo. Com grande dificuldade em falar, avisou afobadamente que precisavam fugir; e imediatamente se colocaram a correr junto das demais pessoas, as mãos unidas para que não se separassem.

Não viam para onde iam, não sabiam se o exército ainda estava atrás deles. O barulho dos tiros eram a única coisa que davam-lhe certeza de que não tinha acabado. O pânico se alastrava em todos os manifestantes e aqueles que tiveram o infortúnio de estarem em meio ao caos, fazia-os perder a coincidência e seguirem somente o instinto de buscar manter suas vidas. Se atacavam ao tentarem escapar, derrubando uns aos outros, vários pisoteados.

O choro.

A gritaria.

A dor.

O medo.

Estavam sendo mortos por aqueles que deveriam garantir-lhes segurança.

O coração de Minseok doía com o desespero, sua mente ia à insanidade com a tragédia que testemunhava acontecer ao seu redor. Em todos os anos em que estudou a história do mundo, nunca sentiu tanto quanto fazer parte de um dos capítulos dela. Sua cabeça lembrava-lhe de cada momento e o fazia ligar ao seu, empatizando com outros que sofreram coisas iguais ou piores.

De repente, Minseok sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.

Havia algo errado, sabia disso.

Brecou-se bruscamente, fazendo Lu Han parar junto a si. O namorado o encarou confuso, as sobrancelhas curvadas e os olhos a questionar o motivo da ação incomum. Mas antes que Minseok pudesse falar, os estrondos graves os atingiram de frente e trouxe com eles o estridente dos gritos de dor e surpresa.

A fumaça permanecia a ocultar boa parte da via. Mas a fileira de homens a bloquear a rua fez-se presente, revelou às pessoas que ali acabaram por serem encurraladas.

Não havia lugar para correr, não conseguiriam escapar.

A família pega naquela desgraça não entendia; a mãe e o pai implorando, em vão, por suas vidas e a de seu filho. Aqueles homens não eram capazes de ouvir mais, foram treinados para ignorar a vida humana. Os poucos que ainda possuíam a ética do valor a vida juntaram-se ao grupo dos baderneiros — como era dito na televisão —, restando somente os militares adeptos às ideias do governo opressor e aqueles que sofreram de lavagem cerebral.

Contudo, Minseok e Lu Han entendiam.

Enlaçaram suas mãos, cruzaram os dedos. Sabiam o que viria. O aperto no peito trouxe consigo o frio na barriga, seus corpos sobrecarregados em tensão.

Minseok sentia a bola de choro se forma em sua garganta, os olhos se encherem diante da visão da Morte a encará-lo. Lu Han não estava diferente, o rosto carregado em horror encoberto pela máscara.

Não queriam morrer, ninguém queria. Mas se fossem, ao menos iriam com a consciência limpa.

Viveram suas vidas da forma que queriam, nunca se arrependeriam de nada. Jamais fugiram de quem eram e de sua ideologia. Espalharam suas palavras e ensinamentos à nova geração, seus alunos queridos que tiveram a ética, a moral e o caráter formados a partir do que fora ensinado.

Podiam atirar neles o quanto quisessem, mas jamais os matariam. Eram à prova de bala. Sua imagem viveria para sempre na memória daqueles que conheceram. E seus feitos na História que nunca seriam apagados, não importasse o quanto tentassem reescrever ou ocultar.

A História seria guardada.

A criança foi a primeira, seu corpo levou três tiros e não resistiu quando o último a acertou no pescoço. O homem tentou fugir, mas foi pego em um círculo, onde apanhou antes de morrer com uma bala a atravessar-lhe a órbita. Outras três pessoas morreram de imediato, foram poupadas do tempo que teriam que esperar para partir. A chuva de balas caiu sobre eles, fuzilando-os e pintando o asfalto com o sangue a ser cruelmente derramado.

Minseok e Lu Han desabaram ao chão. A dor indescritível os atingiu pelo lugar perfurado e espalhou-se para o restante de seus corpos. O coração bombeava às pressas para tentar compensar a falta do sangue em certas áreas do corpo, consequentemente acabava por esparramar o líquido pelas roupas e pele dos dois amantes.

Lu Han hiperventilava, o rosto tomado pela agonia de ser incapaz de respirar devido ao pulmão perfurado. Minseok o puxou, arrastando a si mesmo e o namorado até a carcaça de um carro antigo, e escondeu-se em meio aos escombros e a manta de fumaça.

Lu Han sufocava no próprio sangue, babava rubro, a saliva a se acumular em sua máscara agora completamente inútil. Assim que notou, Minseok liberou-lhe as vias as áreas, deparando-se com a face imersa em sofrimento. O rosto era tomado pelo vermelho e roxo, os olhos marejados e arregalados, a boca aberta a puxar pelo ar totalmente embargada pelo líquido carmesim.

A angústia atingiu Minseok em cheio, o fazendo ignorar a hemorragia em sua barriga e a dor de dois de seus órgãos atingidos. Preocupava-se unicamente com o homem que amava a sofrer diante de seus olhos. O assistia sofrer sem que fizesse nada. 

Não podia fazer nada.

Minseok pôde somente ter Lu Han entre seus braços até que ele falecesse.

Quando sentiu-o parar de convulsionar, o corpo a dar os últimos espasmos antes de por fim ceder, um grito mudo deixou sua garganta. As lágrimas varreram a sujeira de seu rosto vermelho, deixando rastros. Minseok apertou o cadáver de Lu Han de encontro ao seu corpo, os braços a tremer assim como a mandíbula.

Seu peito doía tanto quanto sua barriga a ser contraída durante o padecimento, o sangue a ser roubado para fora de seu corpo, misturando ao de Lu Han que formara uma pequena poça. Sentiu sua vida se esvair lentamente, o permitindo acompanhar as outras inúmeras pessoas a serem assassinadas ao seu redor.

Minseok foi achado uma hora depois, quando já não possua mais sua consciência, desmaiado à espera de morrer. Mantinha-se agarrado ao corpo frio do namorado morto, dividindo seu calor que logo não mais possuiria.

O soldado terminou tudo metendo-lhe uma bala na testa, colocou um fim a vida do professor.

Anos depois, as atrocidades cometidas naquele dia ficou conhecida como o Massacre dos Justos.

Minseok tornou-se aquilo que mais amava.


End file.
